


Damien and Odin raid a 7/11

by orphan_account



Series: Ways To Avoid Sleeping/Methods of Dealing With Insomnia [1]
Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caffeine Addiction, Daemon Helbourne Gets No Sleep, Daemon Refuses To Sleep, Daemon just obtains coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Adventures of Damien Helbourne and his Caffeine Addiction (and the7/11 it takes him to)addiction isn't good kids, don't be like damien, get some help(Insomnia series part 1: Forgetting about sleep and just going to have fun)





	Damien and Odin raid a 7/11

**Author's Note:**

> semi-modern setting.

After a long, hard day of adventuring, there's nothing like a hard-earned rest.

Actually, that's wrong. It's more like, there's nothing like remembering how you can't sleep because your mind is still wide awake even though you're sleep deprived.

That was how it was for Damien Helbourne, and he honestly had no clue how to fix it.

It was probably all the coffee. Of course it was all the coffee.

That and the uncomfortable couch-bed, as he had pulled the short straw on beds in the motel in Port Puerto. Besides, he was almost certain he wouldn't sleep, so why would he need a bed?

It was one of those nights: where the previous coffee had ruined any hopes of him getting to sleep in a timely manner.

So, he got up, and decided to just hit up 7/11 while Odin was asleep. Good enough. They'd have better coffee than hotel coffee anyways.

Except...

he'd stumbled past Odin's bed and tripped with a loud "thump."

Despite being the Dark Sultan, he couldn't see in this pitch black room as well as he thought.

Odin moved a bit, but stayed still shortly afterward.

Damien got back up, and continued his exit of the room.

He slowly closed the door behind him, and walked to the elevators.

He pressed the button and waited for the elevator's arrival.

He turned slightly as he heard the "beep" of the elevator only to see Odin, right beside him.

He was awake too.

Yeah. A totally average night in Port Puerto.

His appearance needed no questioning, however, as Odin was just a smidgen overprotective of Damien and this was to be expected. That was his wish, after all. 

So, the two went down and walked through the low-lit streets of Port Puerto. A few turns and they ended up at the 7/11.

The bold, artificial lights made Damien squint, but he powered through them for the coffee.

Odin followed him for a few moments before noticing the Slurpee machine. He decided to go over there and get one, it seemed. Damien, of course, couldn't care less, because right now it was coffee time.

He didn't know what the 7/11 ettiquite was here, nor did he care. He got a Big Gulp, and filled it to the brim with the dark brew coffee.

He grabbed another Big Gulp. And another. And more and more until he nor Odin could possibly carry more coffee, if he thought about it.

He grabbed a package of energy gummy bears. They were no coffee, but they were caffeinated. Perhaps for air rides where he didn't want to buy coffee at the airport.

Odin was at his side once more, with one of those slush things. The cola kind. (Everyone knew blue flavor was the best flavor... For shame, Odin.) 

So they paid (it was expensive but... Coffee), and left. A boring, normal night in Port Puerto.

A boring, normal night in Port Puerto indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a pretty good motel


End file.
